Oh, Dear
by nikyjlo101
Summary: Kate Todd is actually Kate Gibbs and Jenny and Gibbs are her parents. Just a little insight into her life. AU. Jibbs and Tate. R&R.


_**Authors Note: There is no Shannon or Kelly or ex wives. Also DiNozzo is a lot younger than he actually is in the show. If you have questions feel free to right them in your review or you can PM me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and if I did the following story would have actually happened on NCIS.**_

_**Thanks so much fashiongirl97 for beta- ing, I owe you :)**_

_**Read and Review! I love to hear what you have to say.**_

Jethro Gibbs was pissed, actually, pissed was too tame of a word to use at the moment. He was growling and cursing away to himself as he was throwing the cooler and suit cases into the trunk of his black Audi a7. Jenny walked up the dock her heals tapping away on the wooden paneling and stepped up beside her husband,

"Jethro, what's going on?"

"I'm going to lock up the boat." Gibbs said turning around and heading back down the dock, but was stopped when Jenny grabbed his arm.

"Jethro, what the hell is going on?"

"Jen, just get in the car and I'll explain on the way home." Gibbs said gruffly before heading back to the boat. Jenny just rolled her eyes and plopped into the passenger seat. Gibbs slid into the driver's seat a few seconds later. He threw a manila folder into Jen's lap before throwing the car into gear and squealing out of the marina parking lot.

The first few minutes were spent in quiet; the only sound was the humming of the V8 as Gibbs drove like a bat out of hell down the interstate. Jenny looked over at her husband and saw that his grip on the steering wheel was so tight his hands were starting to turn white. She'd only every seen him drive this bad when they'd been on a case, and even then it had been a heart breaking one.

"Jethro, are you going to tell me what's going on?" She questioned, slightly nervous.

"Are you going to look at the folder?" He replied gruffly.

Jenny sighed and opened the folder. Inside there was hundreds of pictures of what looked to be her daughter.

"Why the hell do you have all these pictures of Kate?"

"I gave Stanley the weekend off and posted McGee on house watch. He took all of those pictures."

Jen was outraged, "You had your agent spy on our daughter?"

"Keep looking and you'll see why." Jen flipped through a few more, her eyes widening as she looked at them. There were about fifty different pictures of Kate hanging all over and making out with a guy in and around the pool. And that guy just happened to be Tony DiNozzo.

"I'm going to kill DiNozzo. I told him to stay away from Katie."

"Kate was there too, Jet. And by the looks of it she was a very willing participant." Jen pointed out as she gripped the door handle a little tighter as Gibbs flew around an exit ramp.

"How are you so calm?"

"Jethro I'm just better at controlling my emotions. I'm not at all happy with Kate, because she broke our rules, but Jethro, I think you ought to give Tony a chance."

"I will when hell freezes over."

"Was he only there Saturday afternoon?" Jen questioned even though she knew the answer.

"McGee said his car has been parked in the driveway since Friday night. I know exactly how DiNozzo thinks and acts around women and I don't want him talking Katie into doing anything." He replied anger in his voice, she was his little girl, it was his natural instinct to protect her.

When she had invited him to stay the weekend he had been apprehensive about her parents finding out, for good reason too. Gibbs was his boss and if he found out then Tony knew he would be dead, but the feeling left within seconds; the pair had been going behind her parents back for months. Tony loved Kate and he would do anything for her, even quite literally risk his life to spend time with her. Her parents weren't going to be home until tomorrow evening. Because of that Tony and Kate were going to make the most of their last night together for awhile.

Tony pushed Kate up against the wall in the foyer as he nibbled her neck gently. Kate sighed in pleasure before capturing Tony's mouth in a hot kiss. The two stumbled into the family room, leaving a trail of shoes and coats behind them. Kate threw off her shirt and smirked when Tony growled and ran his hand over her hip bone. His last name had been tattooed in a fancy cursive writing on that very place on Friday.

"Have I told you how sexy that is?" Tony asked looking at her with his dark eyes

"Only a couple dozen times since Friday." Kate answered softly with a chuckle before pulling him into another searing kiss.

The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't see the headlights of Gibbs' car come screeching in and pulling into the driveway or the banging of the garage door as it slammed against the wall. But at Gibbs' shout the two broke apart and stared at Gibbs like deer in the headlights. Both stood with guilty faces staring at him. Jenny quickly came up behind her husband and gasped. Her daughter was standing half naked in her living room with Tony and Jenny was pretty sure she could see a tattoo on her daughter's hip.

Kate yelped in surprise and threw her shirt back on over her head. Gibbs stomped over to the pair, grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the nearest wall.

"I told you to stay away from her DiNozzo, she's only 18!" Gibbs roared not even bothered if he hurt the younger man at that very moment.

"I love her, boss." Tony said quietly, making eye contact with Kate.

Gibbs snarled, "You what!"

"I love your daughter." Tony said again with more confidence. Gibbs pushed Tony harder against the wall and tightened the grip on his neck.

"Your life is about to become a living hell." Gibbs let go of Tony's neck and he fell to the floor with a thud. "You have ten seconds to get your sorry ass out of my house! And if I ever see you with Katie again a gunshot wound will be the least of your worries." Gibbs yelled.

Tony struggled to his feet and grabbed his coat and shoes, but when he got to the door he stopped and threw Kate one more sad glance. And with that Tony slammed the front door leaving Gibbs standing in the foyer literally seeing red.

Gibbs whirled around and stared directly at his daughter, she wasn't innocent in this and now it was her turn "Caitlyn Marie Gibbs get your ass in the kitchen!"

Kate walked slowly into the kitchen; her head bowed and took a seat at the table. She knew she was in deep shit.

Jenny walked up to her husband. "Maybe you should calm down a little before you go and talk to Katie."

"Not gonna happen Jen." Gibbs said as he brushed past his wife and stalked toward the kitchen intent on finding out just what was going on, and Jen following closely behind.

Gibbs paced in front of the table, "What the hell were you thinking!" he demanded staring daggers into his daughter.

Kate stared right back at her father, her glare rivaling his, but she remained silent.

"Here's the deal. You are, under no circumstances, allowed to see or communicate with DiNozzo. I will be taking your phone, computer and car keys. You are not allowed to see any of your friends and you will be going to work with your mother and me for at least a month. Do I make myself clear!"

Gibbs waited a few seconds and when Kate didn't respond he slammed his hands on the table causing Jenny and Kate to jump in surprise, "Answer me!" Gibbs snarled.

Kate looked directly into his eyes and mockingly and sarcastically replied, "Yes sir."

The two continued to glare at each other until Gibbs turned and started for the basement.

"Thanks for the interrogation, Agent Gibbs." Kate said coldly as he slammed the basement door, making the dishes in the cabinets shake.

Jenny and Kate stood in the kitchen in silence, both a little shocked at what had happened. Jenny moved over to her daughter and led her into the family room. Kate snuggled into her mother's side comfortably as the two sat on the couch in silence. Jenny grabbed the phone off of the coffee table and dialed Ducky's number – he was the only person who could help sort this out.

"_Ducky."_

"Hey Duck, it's Jenny."

_ "Ahh Jennifer what can I do for you on this fine evening?"_

"Is your mother's nurse still there?"

_ "Yes she is."_

"Is there any way you could come over?"

_ "Of course, my dear. Whatever seems to be the problem?"_

Before Jenny could answer Kate finally broke down into painful sobs that she had been keeping hidden away.

_ "Is that Caitlyn? What has happened?"_

Jenny sighed, "It's a long story, Ducky."

_ "I'll be there in 15 minutes."_

"The doors open just let yourself in."

Jenny threw the phone back onto the coffee table and pulled Kate closer to her side. Kate tucked her head into her Jenny's shoulder, her tears soaking her shirt. Jenny rested her head on her daughters and comfortingly ran a hand through Kate's dark locks.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Jenny whispered gently feeling slightly helpless at what to do; she'd never seen Jethro like this before.

True to his word as ever Ducky walked through the front door of the Gibbs house hold 15 minutes later. When Ducky walked into the den he found Jenny comforting a rather emotional Kate. Jenny looked up when Ducky walked in and nudged Kate lightly,

"Sweetie why don't you go up to your room and get ready for bed? I'll be up in a few minutes and we can watch a movie, ok?"

Kate mutely nodded and solemnly ascended the stairs not looking Ducky in the eye nor her mother as she left. Ducky took a seat next to Jen.

"What is going on, my dear?" Jenny handed Ducky the folder on the table and he looked through it.

"O my…. Is that Caitlyn and Anthony?"

Jen nodded, "Jethro had McGee spy on them this weekend and then McGee called and said Tony's car had been in our drive way all weekend. When we got home the two of them were half naked in the living room." Jenny sighed and looked at her hands, partly ashamed of her daughter, and also of Jethro's reaction. "I have never seen Jethro that mad in this house ever. He treated Katie like a suspect and in return she threw it in his face. I had you come over because I'm sure Jethro will not admit he needs to talk to someone and to be honest Ducky I don't know what to say to him. I also want to make sure he is ok. His doctor said that his blood pressure was high and if it spiked much more he runs the risk of a heart attack."

Ducky patted Jen's hand and kissed her cheek before standing up, "I will go and have a chat with Jethro. You should go and spend some time with your daughter."

After Jen heard the basement door close she turned off some lights and headed upstairs to join her daughter and watch a movie or 2 with Kate.

It was about 8 o'clock on Monday morning when Jenny made her way into her daughter's bedroom. Jenny sat on the edge of the bed and shook the mass of covers. Kate popped her head out from under her covers and saw he mom sitting on her bed dressed in dark jeans, a white tank top and a dark purple cardigan. Kate blinked in confusion.

"I didn't think you or dad where going to work today."

"I'm not going in, but your father went in because he wanted to get out of the house."

Kate nodded understanding her father could most likely not stand to be in the same room as her if how he'd treated her was anything to go by.

"If you're not going in, why did you wake me up?"

Jenny looked at her hands, "I do not entirely agree with how your father handled things yesterday evening. I don't agree with what you did but neither do I think what your father decided to do with you and Tony was fair. I will talk to him, but I am going to give him some time to process things. I do agree with you coming to work with us. I know your father is banking on the fact that you will be miserable. But I figure if you're going to be there you might as well learn some things. So I've decided to make you my intern."

Kate's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes. You will sit in with me on op's and meetings and learn the ropes. It will be a very valuable experience to you, and be a bit of fun too."

Kate jumped up and hugged her mom tightly, "You totally just made my day."

Jenny smiled mysteriously, "You know to be the Director's intern you have to dress the part."

Kate squealed and hugged her mom again knowing exactly what that meant.

"I'm going to jump in the shower quickly." She said before she hurried down the hall and slammed the bathroom door.

Jenny headed to the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of freshly brewed coffee. She knew Jethro wouldn't be very happy with her version of his punishment either. But she wasn't very happy with him for punishing Katie without talking to her first, so this was her pay back.

20 minutes later Kate came running down the stairs wearing her favorite pair of dark skinny jeans, oxford flats and a black and white stripped long sleeve shirt.

"You have perfect timing, Melvin just pulled up." Jenny said as she stood by the door.

Kate pulled her mom into another hug before the two headed down the walkway and into the black Land Rover LR4.

The two female Gibbs spent almost the entire day updating Jenny's wardrobe and buying Kate a business wardrobe. The pair had fun, but Jen could see the guilt and sadness glistening in her daughters eyes. It was closing in on 10 PM and Gibbs had not yet returned from work. Kate and Jen were heading to their respective rooms when Jen stopped her daughter in the hall quickly remembering she wanted to ask her something.

"How long have you and Tony been together?"

"About 6 months." Jenny pulled Kate into a hug.

"I can tell you really care about him."

"I love him mom. I think he is the one." Kate said as she pulled away from her mom.

Jenny smiled comfortingly at her daughter.

"He will be back in your life before you know it, I promise. Try to get some sleep, sweet heart tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Jenny was sitting up in bed reading through some case files that needed to be finished before she went into the office the next morning. The house was silent save for the muffled sound of the TV in Kate's room and the gentle hum of the air conditioner- it was strange. Jenny still hadn't heard from Jethro and she was starting to feel the nagging worry make its presence known in her gut just as always when she hadn't seen him in longer than usual.

She was just reaching to turn off the bedside lamp when she heard glass shattering downstairs. Jenny froze only briefly before reaching into the side table and pulling out her Glock. She quietly crept down stairs and paused outside of the kitchen. She detected the presence of another person, clicked the safety off on her gun and threw herself around the corner.

Jethro Gibbs crouched down to pick up some of the large shards of glass that littered the kitchen floor. His last two days had sucked. He had cut his weekend away with his wife short to come home to find his 18 year old daughter about to have sex with his agent. What really pissed him off was that said agent had been specifically warned to stay the hell away from Katie. Then the suspect he and Tony brought in today had fought like a mad man when they tried to bring him in and now he hurt.

All Jethro Gibbs really had wanted was a beer and then to be able to cuddle with Jen, but the first part of his plan had been ruined when he tried to open the beer and dropped it because of the searing pain in his hand. Hence the picking up glass on the floor. The second part would most likely not happen either if she was as annoyed as he expected her to be. He was about to stand and throw the some of the glass away when someone burst into the kitchen shouting, "FREEZE!"

Gibbs stood up quickly and was met with the sight of his beautiful wife dressed in a lavender silk negligee and matching silk robe pointing a gun at him.

"Jesus Christ, Jenny. It's just me!"

Jenny let out a sigh of relief, clicked the safety back on and set the gun on the table. She reached up and tenderly cradled Gibbs' face in her hands.

"What happened?" Jen asked as she brushed a loving finger over an already forming bruise on his cheek.

"Bastard fought like a wild animal when we tried to take him in. The case report will be on your desk by Tuesday evening."

Jethro removed Jen's hands from his face and pulled her into him. The two stood in the middle of the kitchen wrapped in each other's arms, taking the time to be just husband and wife, lovers and best friends, not Special Agent Gibbs and Director Sheppard. It was moments like this both of them cherished.

Jenny pulled back and murmured softly, "Let's go to bed."

Gibbs looked questioningly at her. "Go to bed to sleep or to do something else?"

"Is that all you can think about?"

Gibbs just smiled at his wife and shrugged his shoulders.

Jenny smiled in spite of herself and slugged him softly in the shoulder. "You're a pig."

Gibbs locked the front door and garage door and turned off the downstairs lights before allowing Jenny to pull him up the stairs. The pair had barely reached the top of the stairs when Gibbs pulled Jenny back against him and whispered in a low voice in her ear.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're holding a gun?"

Jenny turned and gave Gibbs an 'I know but why don't you show me look'. In a flash Gibbs lifted Jenny into his arms and hastily made his way into their bedroom, not forgetting to shut the door and playfully "tossed" Jen onto their bed.

It was about 5 AM the next morning. Jenny and Gibbs were both awake, but they were just relaxing with each other before they had to get up. Jenny's head was resting on Gibbs' shoulder and she was drawing lazy patterns with her fingers on his chest. Gibbs was twirling a lock of Jen's hair around his finger. The pair was as in love as they had been the day they got married, if not more. They had their fair share of fights, but they were soul mates. The pairs relaxing state was broken when the alarm clock buzzed annoyingly from the side table. Jenny reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Gibbs headed downstairs to start the coffee maker, but was surprised to find the pot full and Kate leaning against the counter already drinking a cup.

Gibbs looked at her with a look inquiry, "Why are you up so early?"

Kate watched him silently and glared at him.

Gibbs sent a look his daughter's way, "Silent Treatment, really? How old are you?"

Kate's glare just intensified. Gibbs sighed, poured himself a cup of coffee and was about to sit down at the table when Kate stopped him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kate asked boldly, sick already of her father.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs said as he whirled around.

"What is your problem with Tony and me?"

"You are only 18 years old!"

"Exactly, I'm an adult I can vote and join the army so I should be able to decide who I want to be with."

"Not when you live in my house, you don't. Tony is 7 years older than you are."

"So? You are 4 years older that mom!"

"I don't care." Gibbs said coldly, he was done arguing about this, "Do as I say not as I do. When you live under this roof you abide by my rules!"

"Maybe I should move out!" Kate threatened.

"Go ahead!" He responded, not taking her threat seriously. Kate glared at her father again before storming out of the kitchen. Gibbs just shook his head at his daughters retreating form. Sometimes she was so much like Jenny it was scary.

Jethro Gibbs was sitting at his desk waiting for his wife and daughter to show up. It was nearing 8 am and even DiNozzo was at his desk. Gibbs knew in his gut something was going on. He knew Kate was mad at him, but he could tell Jenny was keeping something from him. It was bothering him but he figured he would find out sooner or later. Yet in his gut had a feeling he wouldn't like it. A short time later the elevator dinged and Cynthia and Jenny walked past the bull pen and up the stairs discussing the day's schedule. Gibbs was about to follow them and ask where Kate was, but his question was answered when she walked into the bullpen caring a tray full of coffees. Gibbs was confused by that and the fact that Kate was dressed in a pencil skirt, fitted blouse, and heels that rivaled her mothers in height.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Ziva asked as Kate set a coffee on her desk.

"I'm my mom's intern." Kate replied as she handed Tony and McGee their coffees.

"You're what!" Gibbs exclaimed

Kate looked at him innocently and feigned surprise, "Oh, she didn't tell you?"

Gibbs grabbed his coffee and head for the stairs. "Stay there." He called over his shoulder.

Gibbs jogged up the stairs taking 2 at a time, hurried down the cat walk, and burst into his wife's office unannounced.

"How can I help you, Jethro?" Jenny asked as she removed her reading glasses.

Gibbs walked up to her desk and leaned over it, getting into her personal space.

"Why the hell did you make Kate your new intern, this is supposed to be a punishment not a tea party!"

"Jethro, it would be a waste of time if Kate just sat around here all day. This is an opportunity for her to learn the ropes. And yes, I get that this is supposed to punishment, but being an intern isn't easy and I think her having to stay away from Tony for awhile is enough punishment."

"You should have brought this to me first, Jen!" He yelled taking a step back.

Gibbs stood in front of his wife's desk waiting for a response. When he took a step back towards her desk he saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Jenny?" Gibbs questioned his voce immediately changing tone to a loving one, as he made his way around to the other side of her desk to stand in front of her.

"I overheard your argument with Kate this morning. I'm not ready for her to leave yet." Jenny said her voice breaking. Gibbs sighed and pulled his wife into his arms. Jenny buried her head into his neck crying softly.

"You have to make up with her, Jethro." Jenny said her voice muffled by his jacket.

Gibbs pulled her closer, but remained silent. He wasn't going to make promises he wasn't sure he could keep. Not where his family was concerned.

In the bull pen Kate had made her way over to Tony's desk and leaned on it next to him.

"Do you have any plans for lunch?" she whispered.

"Kate, what about your dad?"

"He can go screw himself, I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions."

"But….." Tony started but was cut off by Kate.

She cupped his cheeks, their lips millimeters apart," I don't care that you are 7 years older than me. I always know what I want, and you are it."

Tony closed the gap and kissed her gently. He quickly glanced upstairs at the cat walk before pulling Kate into his lap.

"Abby's lab for lunch?"

"If we don't get a case, your dad lets us go at 11:45. I'll grab sandwiches from the bistro down the street and meet you in the lab at 12."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You look incredibly hot today, Katie."

Kate smiled, "I knew the outfit would get you going."

"It's defiantly the heels. Next time we are alone, I want you in nothing but those heel."

"I think I can do that for you." Kate answered, before pecking him on the lips.

The pair looked around the bull pen and saw Ziva staring at them in shock.

"We've been dating for 6 months." Kate said

"Wow! What did Gibbs do?" Ziva asked completely shock her boss even gave DiNozzo a chance with Kate.

"He didn't exactly know until Sunday."

Ziva was a little curious as to how Gibbs found out. "How did he find out?"

Tony took over this part of the conversation, "Someone tipped him off that I was at their house all weekend. He and Jenny must have hauled from the boat on Sunday when they found out, because they came home and found us getting hot and heavy in the family room, let's just say it wasn't pretty when Gibbs saw. I just want to know who tipped Gibbs off."

"I tipped him off." All three heads turned to McGee.

"You what?" Tony asked threateningly

"I was the one that told Gibbs that you had been at his house all weekend."

Tony gently pushed Kate into a standing position before making his way over to McGee's desk leaning over him threateningly, waiting for him to explain himself.

McGee gulped, "Gibbs gave Stanley and Melvin the weekend off and put me on house watch for the weekend. He asked me to keep tabs on Kate and to take pictures because he knew she was hiding something but he couldn't put his finger on it. Once I got the pictures I called Gibbs and dropped them off at the boat and he asked what was going on at the house and I couldn't very well lie, not when I had the pictures."

"Probie give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

Kate came to Tony's side and grabbed his arm, "He was just doing his job, Tony. McGee could you please put the pictures you took up on the plasma please?"

McGee took one more glance at Tony before doing as Kate asked.

Tony moved away from McGee's desk and stood next to Kate and Ziva in front of the plasma. He wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders pulling her close to his side as the pictures started to move across the screen. She laid her head gently on his shoulder.

"Damn Katie we are really hot."

"Like you didn't already know that." Kate smirked

The two were so caught up in looking at the pictures that they didn't notice Gibbs make his way out of Jenny's office. As Gibbs was walking towards the stairs he looked into the bullpen and saw Tony and Kate. Gibbs leaned over the railing and shouted, "HEY!"

Tony and Kate looked up along with everyone else in the bullpen to see Gibbs making his way quickly down the stairs with a look of fury on his face. Kate hurried toward the elevator hoping to make a quick dash to her mom's office. Tony jumped behind Ziva; He was planning on using her as a human shield if it came to that.

It had been four weeks since Gibbs had caught them in the office and Tony still hadn't told Kate what had happened between him and her father. But said conversation had not stopped Tony and Kate's relationship, the two were happier then they had ever been and they weren't going to let an over protective Gibbs ruin what they had. The entire team, along with Abby, Ducky and Cynthia, had been helping the pair avoid Jenny, but more importantly Gibbs.

The thing was Jenny knew about the two- she was the Director after all- but she wasn't going to say anything to the pair or to her husband. She figured a more neutral stand point on the situation would work for the time being. And after all, they seemed happy and she didn't want a repeat performance of last time.

'Team Gibbs' had been gone for the past week working a case in Seattle. Jenny and Kate were waiting by the terminal gate with Stanley and Melvin a few feet behind them. Kate had decided on the drive to Dulles that she was done hiding her relationship with Tony from her father. Kate had been thinking all day about how she and Tony were going to tell her parents but she decided an ambush would be the best way to tackle the situation they were in. The only flaw in her plan was that Tony had no idea about what she was going to do, but Kate figured Tony wouldn't mind all that much.

Gibbs was the first of the team to walk through the terminal. He had been upgraded to first class while the rest of the team had been left in coach. Gibbs walked out of the terminal to see Jenny and Kate waiting for him. Gibbs pulled Kate into a hug, thankful that she let him hug her. The two were mending their relationship, but they still weren't seeing eye to eye on a few topics. Gibbs then pulled Jenny into a tight hug.

"I missed you." Gibbs whispered into Jenny's ear.

Jenny smiled and kissed him fiercely. The two pulled apart when Kate made a disgusted noise.

Gibbs smirked, "I see you missed me too."

Jenny and Gibbs turned back towards the terminal to wait for the rest of the team. Jenny wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned into his side.

As soon as Tony spotted Kate and made eye contact with her he dropped his bag and opened his arms. Kate ran thru the crowed terminal and jumped into Tony's arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Hi!"

"Kate, sweetie, you do know your parents are right there, right?" Kate dropped herself back to the floor and pulled his face close to hers.

"I'm done hiding. I want to go out with you when I want and make out with you where ever and whenever."

Tony smiled and kissed Kate, liking the idea of being public. Behind the pair McGee and Ziva were standing frozen in shock with their mouths hanging open. Jenny looked from her daughter toward her husband and rolled her eyes at the look on his face. He looked like he was about to kill someone. Jenny grabbed his hand, led him over to Tony and Kate, and cleared her throat.

Kate pulled from Tony and turned to her parents, McGee, and Ziva. The pair winced as they saw the scathing glare Gibbs was sending their way.

"Tony and I have been sneaking around your guys backs' with help from the team, Abby and Ducky. And no matter what you guys say is going to change the feelings we have for each other." Kate confidently addressed her parents. With that statement the glare Gibbs was giving the pair intensified.

"Do you two think I'm stupid?" Gibbs asked.

"No sir." Kate and Tony echoed

"Do you think that I have no idea what goes on with my team?"

"No sir."

Gibbs looked Tony and Kate over and decided that he had tortured them enough for the time being, although that didn't meant he wouldn't more so in the future if he felt the dire need.

"Tony you will ask me before you and Kate go anywhere. I want to know where you are going and for how long you're going to be gone. You are not allowed to be anywhere by yourselves in my house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Tony immediately answered not even hearing the first part of Gibbs' statement just happy he wasn't being pinned up against a wall again.

Kate paused, "Wait- what?"

Jenny smiled at the confused look that was plastered on the entire group's faces. "I do believe your father just gave you permission to continue with whatever it is between the two of you."

Kate hugged Gibbs tightly before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Daddy!"

"We will go over the rules at a different time," Gibbs paused when he saw Kate kiss Tony again and added, "Actually how about we start with one rule: don't canoodle in front me." At that statement Jen started to chuckle; Gibbs turned to his wife.

"What?"

"Your age is showing Jethro." Gibbs fixed Jenny with a stare. Jenny just smiled and pecked Gibbs on the lips.

Jenny checked her watch, "Let's grab your bags and get out of here. Ducky and Abby should be at the house ordering pizzas right now."

Gibbs hugged his wife closely to his side as they walked through the airport. Jenny wrapped her arms around his chest and smiled in amusement as Kate jumped on Tony's back and he started running around.

"They're acting like children, Jen."

Jenny just rolled her eyes, "Leave them alone sweetie, they're happy and that's all the matters."

Later that evening Gibbs was standing in the arch way leading into the den just watching his family. Jenny was giving Ducky her undivided attention as he told one of his infamous stories; he'd always admired how she would listen to him even if she had heard the story a thousand times before. Ziva, McGee, and Abby were all seated on the floor around the big leather lounge chair. Abby was still vibrating with excitement from the announcement that Kate and Tony could freely explore their relationship and the Caf-pow's had certainly aided how hyper she currently was.

And last but not least Kate was snuggled comfortably on Tony's lap who was sitting in the leather chair. Gibbs had admitted to himself that they did seem to be a very good match. They reminded him of Jenny and him when they were younger, and that was not necessarily a good thing when he remembered some of the things they had gotten up to over the years. Gibbs sighed as he watched over them all, Hell just froze over.

_**Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**Read and Review :)**_


End file.
